Take Me To The Dance?
by Konoha-Crash
Summary: A dance in Konoha sets all of the junior shinobi off to find their perfect dates, but who does sasuke care for? Will naruto EVER ask hinata? and if he does, what will Hisashi say to it? And who has shikamaru got on his mind... (Pairings: NaruHina, SasuSak
1. Dance Dance Proposal

going to the dance.  
  
Sakura sighed, she walked along the street after practise, feeling her whole body aching from tired muscles. But she was happy, she'd progressed very far according to Kakashi, and she was daydreaming about the day she becomes a great ninja maiden. She stopped though, when she saw up ahead, a whole gaggle of girls around a poster, including her rival, Ino-pig. She wandered over, and, somehow managing to sqoosh in between the crowds, got a glance of a poster advertising the next ball. -ooh!- she thought happily -I wanna go! And im gonna get sasuke!- But unbeknownst to her, Ino had the same thought. Oh dear...  
  
The object of both their affections was pooped to high hell. He'd been doing his own training, away from the others, but now he was utterly drained. -Heh..at least ill beat that Naruto dobe!- he made to leap down from the tree, but the branch cracked and he alnded badly, his left leg buckling under him. He sat down with a thump, wincing in pain "oww..."  
  
Naruto snickered when he heard there was a dance, he knew nobody would EVER ask him, so he wasn't concerned. But little did the blonde know that a certain someone was looking at him and making a secret wish. The shy, nervoous Hinata liked Naruto. A lot. But she was nervous in comparison to his bright personailty, so all she could do was wave to him in the academy and watch him fighting in the practise area. She sighed, sitting dolefully down on the steps of the ramen place..."I wish i could go to the dance.."  
  
It was all over the school by the next day about the dance, and everybody was looking at everybody else in a difdferent light, wondering who to ask. Ino and Sakura were having a silent fight over who should take Sasuke, and Shikamaru sighed, resting his chin in his hands. Ino was pretty, so maybe she could be a little cattish when she was in a bad mood, but her eyes were so deep, and the shine on her hair was a deep golden...He didnt realise he was staring until Chouji whacked him upside the head and asked "hoi, Shiakamru, you going to this dance.." he sighed "eh..probably not...." Chouji snickered "same here..girls are too weird.." "mm.." Shika sighed, staring dismally down at his work. Ino would never go with him, she, like most of the girls, had a crush on sasuke. -Whats the point..-  
  
At break it was clear some people had alreay gotten their partners for the dance. Ino sighed, sasuke was nowhere to be seen, he'd even skipped class that day. -thats not like him..- she sat by the gates, awaiting his (hopeful) arrival.   
  
Sakura meanwhile was walking to the woods, she needed to get some flwoers to hopefully do a drawing from if they had time for art class. But just as she was about to scurry back with them, she heard a painful groaning and dropped the lot on her feet. "eee!"  
  
when she finally got her breath back from her scream, she peered into the darkness in the trees. A familliar, somehwhat bedragggled figure wobbled into view, limping slightly "SASUKE-KUN!" she cried, running over. He winced aas she supported him by slipping his arm over her shoudler "Im fine sakura..just slipped.." she shook her head "that foot looks bad, we need to get you back to the Academy.." He sighed and let her walk slowly back with him.  
  
--------  
  
Ino glowered as Sakura sat back down, how dare THAT GIRL find sasuke, stupid forehead girl. She told her so at lunch, and to her surprise, for she had not intended it, Sakura burst into tears and ran out of the classrom. Sasuke spoke up just behind her "she was only helping me because i couldnt walk, you didnt have 2 say such a thing..." Ino blinked, was it possible her beloved was mad at her? She shook her head, smiling sweetly "Sasuke-kun..?" "No im not thinking about going to that damned dance, so dont even ask."   
  
The Uchiha member looked up at the blonde as she stormed away. -shes too showy, shes always making silly faces at me and letting her hair down....at least Sakura-chan..- he sighed -she DID help..i outta thank her better-. He thought this with what he thought was a cold way, but inside he thought about how the walk back with sakura had been nice..she'd not asked any questions, and despite his refusal, she'd just helped him back. Come to think of it, shed even dropped her flowers she'd spent a long time picking no doubt. With a sigh he teleported away from his desk...  
  
-------  
  
Sakura got a surprise when she got back to her desk. On it was the prettiest bunch of flowers shed ever seen. "wow..." she picked them up, a smile creeping onto her previously sad face "so pretty, but who?" she puzzled. But now she could finsih her art project. She happily arranged the flowers in a vase she found next to the sink and grabbed a pencil.  
  
She walked home that day with a smile on her face, Ino-pigs comment long gone from her head, she was even singing a little song.  
  
Sasuke watched her from a rooftop -she liked the flowers, thats a thank you done..- but he paused -wait a sec..why do i want to check over her so much..- his face grew red as he realsied he had a crush on her. -Naruto will never let me see it down if he finds out first, i have to do this on my own...the dance is in two days..-  
  
He shot away from the roof, a plan forming in his head so as to make this as easy as possible.  
  
-------  
  
Shikamaru sighed as he watched Ino sitting outside the lunch hall. She'd been crying a little, or else something was really upsetting her. He blinked as he crept a little closer, hearing her ranting "that STUPID sasuke! How dare he be mean to me! I hate him, but.." she sighed "now i cant go to the dance or the girls will all be laughing at me.." Shikamaru felt a sharp pain as he sa how sad she was -Ino..-  
  
He darted away, an idea forming. He started to run home, to see if he could find some flowers for Ino, but then, as he ran past a jewellary shop, he stopped. In the window was a pretty blue stone necklace, with a silver konoha leaf embossed on it. -Perfect..- without really thinking he shot inside, returning outside a moment later with a neatly wrapped box - i hope she'll like it..-  
  
-------  
  
Ino rested her head on the desk, feeling depressed, she heard naruto arguing with sasuke, but she didnt look up -i hate him..- she gave a little sniff, raising her . And blinked, for out of nowhere, a box had appeared next to her elbow. "What?" she picked it up. Upon opening it her eeys went wide, the necklace was so lovely...but who? Her question was answered as a piece of paper fluttered out.   
  
[Ino-chan, i saw this in a shop and it made me think of your eyes..i hope you like it, and i was wondering if you'd go to the dance with me..-Shikamaru] she blinked, reading and re-reading the note -Sh-shikamaru..likes me?- she blushed a little at the idea, for although her classmate was often a very moody guy, and they had often had logn talks together, and soemtimes ate lunch..she'd never thought he'd liked her..She smiled, looking very happy indded.   
  
"Im gonna answer him..." she smiled. 


	2. Bundle Of Nerves

Ino waited until shikamaru was at his lunch before answering his question from the previous day. Hed rushed out without saying anything, but she was gonna tell him now. He was sitting with his head in his hands, staring idly at his lunch. She plopped down beisde him, makign him jump" aa, ino-chan.." his face went pink. She smiled "thnaks shikamaru, for the gift, and.." she bobbed ehr head,s till smiling "id love tog o" his face brightened "ah, thanks ino-chan!" she smiled at him, her loss of obsession over sasuke was helping her see a different side to her classmate, They sat peacefully together, eating thei lunch.  
  
-------  
  
Sakura sat up a tree, sighign as she watches Ino sitting with shikamaru -even she has a date..- sad tears welled up -the dance is only a day away..i might as well not go..- but it was then she heard the bell go. Sighign resignedly she stared to walk inside "Sakura-chan.." she stopped, recognising that voice "uh, sasuke-kun" she smiled.   
  
The dark haired uchiha boy walked up to her "you aendign the dance?" he said curtly, she shook her head "o, ive no-one to go with.." -wait..- she thought, -why is he askign me this?- her questioned was answered pretty soon when he repleid "me neither, do you want to...with me?" he held his breath inwardly, feelign an unknown panic rise up "..!" she was speechless for a second, then "id love to, sasuke-kun!" he smiled for once "ok, ill pick you up at 7 then ok?" she nodded as he walked inside.  
  
She danced inwardly as she walked in beside him -im going with sasuke-kun!!-  
  
------  
  
Ino was gobsmacked when she heard the news about sakura going with sasuke. Even naruto was surprised, he didnt know sasuke even LIKED sakura. oh well. HE sighed as he sat on the steps of the ramen resturant, stomach growling hungrily. "aah!" he heard a worried cry from just in frotn of him. he saw Hinata staggerign under the wihght of several bags, one of which she ha djust dropped.   
  
She looked about to cry from tiredness, so he walked up, taking a deep breath "ah, hinata-chan...can i help?" she looked up "a-a-ah, n-n-naruto-kun, t-thank you.." he smiled, pickign up the dropped bag and takign a few more of then from her hands "lets go!" she smield shyly and they walked towards her home together.  
  
He thought about the dance as they walked back -hinatas really nice, she doesnt pick on me like sakura-chan does...maybe..- he was about to ask her as they reached the front door but it was opened by a figure just walkign out. Naruto gulped and forgot what he was thinkign about as the man regarded them. Hisashi Hyuuga, hinata's father.  
  
"Hinata, ill be back soon, dont do anything.." he regarded naruto here "stupid while im gone.." she nodded, "yes father..." Naruto sweatdroped majorly as the man strode away. "eep" Hinata walked in thru the door and he followe dher with the bags. She popped them on the table "a-arigatout, naruto-un.." she said. HE smield and then, just as he was about to leave he took a depe breath "aa, hinata-chan..would you..?" she blinked "a?" "-come to the dance with me?" he asked nervosuly. Her pale white eeys seemed to brighten "aa, id l-love t-to!" she blushed "a-arigatou.."  
  
"Whats this?" with a poof, the same guy from earlier appeared in front of naruto "eep!" he sqwaked, falling over "hinata, i dont think i approve of.." narutot railed off as he saw something otu of the corner of his eye. Beside where hisahi was standing, there was a massive pile of books and assorted stuff atop an old shelf waiting to be sorted out, the mans appearince had set them wobbling, but now, as he strode heavily towards his daughter, they started tipping precariously then falling...  
  
It was bit daft, what naruto did, but at least it saved the hyuuga clan superior a wallop on the head. He literally geared himself up, then kicked off from the ground, having to, funnily enough, and because he was rather short, kick the guy in the butt. They both skidded clear along the floor, hinata uttering a scared "eeek!" as the pile fell to the ground with a thunderign crash.  
  
-owowow..- naruto thought dizzily. Hinata ran over to her dad as he sat up, rubbing his back "father-?!" "I'm fine hinata.." naruto winced at a bruse on side, that was gonna hurt. He opened his eyes to see the man holding a hand out to him, blinkign nervosuly he took at stood up on his feet "thank you....for that little assistance.." he looked up, he could see Hisashi was, rarely, trying not to smile.  
  
"What time will you be dropping by to pick hinata up?" for a second naruto was dazed, then he blinekd "o-oh, 7 if its alright sir?" Hinata clapped her hands togetehr and hugged her father "very well then.." She waved happily to him as he walked down the road away from the house. Once he was out of sight he did a jump into the air with a "whoo!! i did it!". He hummed the whole way back, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
--------  
  
He stopped for ramen on the way home, hungry as always. it was while he was scoffing his way through his third bowl he overheard "i cant believe theyre makign us be chaperones.." that voice was Iruka-senseis. "heheh, its not THAT bad...." add kakashi, "one word: daft" Asuma. He listened in more as asuma complained. "c'mon.." kakashi said "you might get a date outta thsi you pair!" "uwhaa?!" iruka and asuma blurted "speak 4 urself!" Iruka retorted.  
  
Kakashi shook his head "nope..noo thanks.." Asuma said a word even naruto never used. "Love the use of the language dude.." Kakashi snickered. Naruto scuttled off before it got dangerous, last thing he wanted was to be in the firing line with those three...  
  
---------  
  
Sasuke sat at home, smilign to himself as he lay oh nis bed, staring up at the ceiling. Sakura was nice, at least she didnt constantly bug him by cooing over him in public, and he remembered how she'd helped him despite how he'd snapped at her in the forest....he slwoly dozed off -hmm...i bet that dobe hasn't got a date..stupid naruto..-  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
AN: hahaha, i didnt have any trouble deciding who the 1st 2 chaperones were, but i couldn't think who to pick for the 3rd, and i was watching an AMV when i spotted Asuma..i was like "hehehe.." XD.... 


End file.
